La Batalla de Hogwarts
by guardian-blind
Summary: Y cuando todo termina, cuando el final se acerca ¿Habrá esperanza?.  Contiene DH Spoilers. One-Shot.


_¡Hola!, bueno la verdad es la primera vez que publico por lo que no tengo mucha idea de que decir realmente, antecedentes previos que necesitan saber antes de comenzar a leer, es que se supone que Draco y Hermione habían mantenido una relación durante el transcurso del Sexto año... y este sería como el "reencuentro". Espero que sea de su agrado._

PS: Ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes me pertenecen, son todo propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**La batalla de Hogwarts**

Hermione corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, atravesando el castillo. La punzada en sus costillas apenas la dejaba respirar pero no se detuvo, continúo porque muchas cosas estaban en juego. Sentía el momentáneo silencio que se había producido, palpitándole en los oídos.

Harry tenía una hora para entregarse, ella sabía que lo haría, por eso debía detenerlo. Llegó al Hall y divisó a Ginny en el piso ayudando a una niña, las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos, habían sufrido tantas bajas y aún la batalla no terminaba.

Miles de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, toda su vida reducida a esa noche. Risas, llantos, sus padres, sus libros, Magia, Harry, Ron, Hagrid, y…él.

No sabía como había ocurrido, no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido lógico, simplemente era algo que había sucedido. Se le escapó una breve sonrisa al revivir aquel primer beso robado en un oscuro rincón de la biblioteca, pensó que beso no era una palabra para describirlo, incomodo choque de bocas se le parecía más, sin embargo fue el comienzo de algo a lo que nunca se atrevió a poner nombre, pero que la había hecho sentir como nunca antes.

La brisa que entró por las dos puertas abiertas de par en par la sacaron de sus recuerdos, con la respiración aún agitada, se dirigió lentamente hacía ellas, pero antes de que te atravesara el umbral, la amplificada voz Del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado irrumpió nuevamente, rebotando en las paredes desnudas realzando el efecto siniestro.

-Harry Potter ha muerto…- Hermione no escuchó nada más. El sonido llegaba lento a su cerebro, como si este se negara a procesar la información que acababa de recibir. El corazón se le encogió.

De pronto una masa de personas corriendo hasta afuera arrastraron a Hermione, y fue cuando comprobó que era real. El cuerpo de Harry yacía en el pasto a los pies de Voldemort (ya no tenía sentido no llamarlo por su nombre). Un grito desgarrador se le escapó, provenía del fondo de su alma. No podía ser.

Ron, quien llegó a su lado, también gritó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Harry Potter ha muerto-

Una mueca se dibujó en la cara normalmente impasible de Draco Malfoy. Esa frase le facilitaba muchísimo las cosas a él y a su familia, pero por alguna razón, no se encontraba tan feliz como se suponía que debía estarlo.

Maldijo para sus adentros, _algo_ lo había cambiado.

Se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales y observó la escena que se desarrollaba en los jardines, las maldiciones chocaban contra los hechizos protectores.

Inconscientemente la buscó entre la muchedumbre, hacía más de un año que no la veía. Soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando la encontró, justo junto a Weasley. Así es como debía ser. Nunca debieron tentar el destino, había empezado como un simple juego casi infantil, por quien dominaba a quien, quien "cedía" más, pero había terminado en algo mucho más _peligroso_ que eso. Draco no podía recordar cuando había dejado de ser simplemente una contienda entre Slytherin y Gryffindor para transformarse en una prueba contundente de que todo no era Blanco y Negro, o _verde y rojo. _

Escuchó una explosión cerca del corredor donde se encontraba, pero ni se inmutó, continúo con el curso de sus pensamientos. Mirando al vació se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si… al instante desechó la idea con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza. _No_, nunca hubo otra posibilidad.

Se deslizó lentamente hacía la escalera que se dirigía al Gran salón. La batalla ya debía estar llegando a su fin, no tenían ni la menor oportunidad. _Nada_ era más poderoso que el Señor Oscuro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione, Luna y Ginny lanzaban hechizos contra Bellatrix, quien con hábiles y fluidos movimientos los evadía todos.

¿Esto es lo mejor de Hogwarts?- preguntó en un fingido tono de inocencia y luego se echó a reír- ¡Eso es lo que sucede cuando aceptan Sangres Sucias! ¡Crucio!-

-¡Protego!-

La señora Weasley las corrió en ese instante, y se dispuso a medirse con Bellatrix.

Hermione, sin un contrincante, se quedó un momento sopesando la escena que la rodeaba, el sudor corría por su frente, estaba tan cansada, quería rendirse, quería dejar de pelear, sentía que su fuerza la estaba abandonando. Pero cuando había visto el cuerpo de Harry un rayo de certidumbre la había atravesado.

Tenía la certeza de que no podía fallarle ahora.

Tenía la certeza de que el sacrificio de Harry no sería en vano.

Tenía la certeza de que ese día la historia del mundo mágico se reescribiría y tal vez entonces ellos tendrían una oportunidad.

Se giró para poder ver la totalidad del gran salón, divisó a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, llamando a su hijo. Sintió un impulso incontrolable de unírseles, deseaba ver el aristocrático rostro de Draco, aunque fuera de lejos y por una última vez.

-¡ES HARRY!, ¡Está vivo!- gritó alguien junto a ella.

Hermione apretó su varita con fuerza, era cierto, Harry estaba frente a Voldemort, _vivo._

Contuvo la respiración, todo el Salón parecía ser víctima de un Petrificus Totallus.

Nadie despegaba los ojos de los magos. Pero una fuerza más fuerte pareció llamar la atención de Hermione, quien posó su mirada en la entrada del Gran Salón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco abrazó a su madre como nunca lo había hecho. La sostuvo tratando de calmarla.

-Estoy bien- le dijo suavemente. Narcissa se apartó.

Lucius posó su mano elegantemente sobre el hombro de su hijo, Draco lo miró a los ojos. Se sostuvieron la mirada intensamente unos segundos. No existía una forma más Malfoy de decirse todo lo que sentían en ese minuto. Lucius realizó un rictus que se acercó bastante a una sonrisa y Draco lo imitó.

Narcissa caminó de vuelta al gran salón, y ambos la siguieron.

Draco se adelantó, ahora sentía curiosidad, quería saber cómo transcurría la batalla, pero antes de lograr hacerse un panorama general de la situación, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Castaños, hermosos, como los recordaba, como jamás podría olvidarlos. Un estremecimiento recorrió visiblemente a Hermione, para Draco esto no pasó desapercibido, y sonrió. Quería llegar hasta ella, quería besarla como lo habían hecho miles de veces el año anterior, a escondidas, en la biblioteca, en los recovecos de los pasillos, detrás de los tupidos árboles del bosque prohibido. Pero no _debía. É_l había decidido su bando, ese día en la torre de Astronomía, pero ella no entendía, él nunca había tenido _otra_ opción realmente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Avada Kedavra- gritó Voldemort

-Expelliarmus- Replicó Harry

El corazón de Hermione parecía que se negaba conscientemente a bombear sangre. Todo estaba suspendido en el tiempo, excepto el de cuerpo de Tom Marvolo Riddle que caía en cámara lenta, para precipitarse en el suelo. Sin vida, por fin.

Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos. Eso tardó la masa en precipitarse sobre Harry, todos querían sentirlo, y así corroborar que era real. Que finalmente se había acabado.

Hermione no sabía cómo había llegado hasta Harry y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Su certeza se había convertido en una realidad contundente. Cuando logró apartarse de Harry y de la multitud que lo aprisionaba se quedó de pie, solo contemplando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Eran _libres_.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió unas manos fuertes aferrándose a su cintura, se volteó sabiendo perfectamente quien era el que se encontraba a su espalda.

Draco sin aflojar su agarre, dejó que ella se girara y la miró a los ojos.

-Todo terminó- Hermione se sorprendió de escuchar su propia voz, parecía extraña y distante. Pero Draco simplemente sonrió.

-Así es- le contestó en un susurro

Pero las decisiones del pasado aún siguen vigentes-

Draco guardó silencio un momento, ¿Qué más daba?, agachó su cabeza para rosar sus labios con los de ella.

-Sí…pero ahora quiero y puedo tomar otras- le contestó con su tono de superioridad y sin más, la besó.

Hermione se aferró a él, por qué también lo deseaba, quería ser feliz, y ahora que tenían esa oportunidad no lo dejaría ir.

Porqué aunque habían desafiado al mundo y lo que se había escrito para ambos, se habían probado el uno al otro de que el amor, era efectivamente la magia más fuerte que existe.


End file.
